


Mentor

by Kats1997



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hartwin, Love, M/M, Roxlin - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mr. Pickle wasn't died but an old dog and was JB's mentor as Harry was to Eggsy?</p>
<p>Got the idea from this: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/53/e3/b3/53e3b3f637132c0527b120703deb0a08.jpg</p>
<p>Isn't it cute, ps I do not own the picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

During the 24 hours the period where the kingsman were allowed to spend 24 hours with there trainees, Harry brought Eggsy to his house to hopefully teach him a bit more about manners.

"You live here?"

"Yes, and hello Mr. Pickles." said Harry as he opened the door to be greeted by his old dog from when he first started kingsman "This is Eggsy and this is JB."

He barked at that and followed Harry into the house.

"A Yorkie?"

"Yes at least you know some breeds."

Eggsy glared at Harry for that, pugs and bulldogs both were small and wrinkly it was an honest mistake. JB ran right over to Mr. Pickles and began to sniff it him earning a growl from the older dog. JB instantly growled back, and Mr. Pickles huffed at that.

"He seems not to like JB...he won't bite him will he?"

"No Eggsy, he just has trouble with dogs that do not have manners."

"JB has manners!" scoffed Eggsy only for Harry to motion to the dog in question to find him chewing on a ball that was not his "Oh um....JB!"

The pug looked up at that and dropped the ball his little tail wagging

"That's not yours."

The pug picked it up and dropped it front of the yorkie before putting his butt up in the air wagging it as he pounced about trying to get the older dog to play.

"Come along Eggsy."

Eggsy gave the dogs one last glance and followed Harry into the study.

"HI! HI! HI!" barked JB "I'm Jack Bauer back ya can call me JB!"

"Hello JB my name is Mr. Pickles."

"Wanna play ball!?"

"Need you be so loud?"

"Do ya! Do Ya! DO YA!" barked JB bouncing back and forth

Mr. Pickles sighs and picked up the ball in his mouth before pretending to throw it, JB went running and Mr Pickles hide it in his bed under the pillow before flopping back down. 

"That should keep him busy for a bit." thought the older dog

"BALL! BALL! GOTTA FIND THE BALL!" barked JB running through the house he finally run over to Mr. Pickles after running about for 30 an hour "Mr Pickles...."

Mr Pickles was fast asleep snoring

"Mr Pickles!" barked JB startling the dog

"What kid?"

"May I sleep in your bed to? I'm tried and I can't find the ball I'm sorry."

Mr Pickles moved over letting the pug climb in

"Stay on your own side."

"Dkay."

Not even 5 minutes later the little pug was snuggled right up to him fast asleep

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Eggsy walked out of the study only Eggsy to smile at the sight of the two dogs curled up together in the tiny bed

"Aw Harry look it!" said Eggsy pointing to there dogs

Harry smirked at that

"Hm, guess Mr. Pickles just had a enough of him and let him have his way."

"Like me and you?"

"Not a chance Eggsy."

Eggsy rolled his eyes at that and followed Harry into the kitchen

"So....how'd I do with making drinks?"

"Well you did very well."

"But....there's always one of those with you..."

"You didn't ask to sit down again and get off my counter!" said Harry hitting the younger one playful 

Eggsy chuckled and hopped down

"I meant about the drinks Harry."

"Only one olive next time not two."

"I like olives."

"Yes I do as well but only one in drinks it's proper."

"Fine." groaned Eggsy 

JB woke up at the groan and looked at the sleeping older dog

"Mr Pickles...Mr Pickles..."

"Yes JB..." said the older dog still half asleep

"I found it!" he said his little body under the pillow and then pulled out he had the ball in his mouth "The ball!"

Mr Pickles sighed at that

"I see that." he said before standing up and stretching he hopped out of his bed and walked towards the kitchen

JB followed right away

"Where we going?"

"I am going to get some water."

"Oooo!" said the pug "ME TOO!"

Mr Pickles sighed at that and walked into the kitchen to find his owner and JB's owner talking before Mr Pickles leaned down to get a drink

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes Eggsy?"

"Why did you name him Mr Pickles?"

"Why did you name your dog Jack Bauer?"

"Touche." said Eggsy at that 

JB walking over and dropped the ball before going to the other side of the water dish and began to drink out of it with out much grace by the time he was done his whole face was wet as well as part of Mr. Pickles who seemed to glare at him.

"You need to learn manners." he barked

"I know how to sit!"

"Do you know how to stay?"

"NOPE!" he said plopping down messily

"Well your owner should teach you."

JB stood up his little tail wagging happily

"What?"

"KISSES! Lots of Kisses!"

"What about kissing? What are you talking about?"

"Papa wishes to kiss your papa."

"His name is Harry not papa....and your master name is Eggsy."

JB didn't seem to understand and was to busy paying attention to the way there owners were looking at one another

"So....wanna take the pups for a w-a-l-k?"

"After lunch, we will take them for a walk."

"WALK WALK WALKIES!" barked JB

"Now you did it Harry." groaned Eggsy before looking at his pug as he pounced around and ran back and forth in the kitchen "JB!"

JB ran right over to Eggsy standing up his hind legs and using his front two to lean on Eggsy leg

"WALK!" he barked

"No." stated Eggsy

JB whimpered and flopped down at that he went all limp almost like a bear skin rug, Eggsy frowned at that and leaned down to pet his head. Mr Pickles huffed and walked over.

"Quit it!" he growled "Your being a puppy!"

"I am a puppy!"

"Your a year and a half not two months so get your arse up! And stop sulking!"

"But this always-"

"Have some self respect!" he barked back

JB whimpered and sat up at that

"That is sick you gotta teach me how to do that!" said Eggsy to Mr. Pickles who sat down his head held high and his little chest puffed out

Harry let out a chuckle and leaned down to pet Mr.Pickles, he looked back up to find himself only inches in front of Eggsy face

"If I'm reading this wrong feel free to punch me." said Eggsy before grabbing Harry by the sweater and kissing him deeply

"KISSES LOTS OF KISSES!" barked JB his little tail began to wag as Harry relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss back

"JB...." whispered Mr. Pickles

"Yeah?"

"Come along."

"Why?"

"It is rude to watch."

JB looked one last time before following the older dog out to find him with a pull rope

"Care to play?" asked Mr.Pickles hoping it would keep the younger busy

"FUCK YES!" barked the dog

Mr.Pickles only had enough time to roll his little eyes before JB pounced


	3. Chapter 3

It was at least 2 months sense Harry had been shot, Valentine skinned his head just enough to knock him out and bleed enough so it looked as if he was dead. Eggsy never felt more relieved in his life to know Harry was alive. After he was finally cleared to go back to working that meant he was cleared for other activities as well. Neither of the men could hardly wait to get home. Harry and Eggsy stumbled into there little townhouse together, as soon as the door was shut Eggsy slammed Harry up against the door and went to kiss him

"Ouch easy Eggsy." groaned Harry rubbing his head where he was shot previously 

"Sorry, kinda excited forgot me strength."

"Mmm I noticed." said Harry "But instead of continue here how about we continue in the bedroom where there's a nice soft bed and less chance of me getting a concussion." 

Eggsy grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the bedroom before kissing his harshly then slamming the door shut, JB saw the whole thing and ran to find Mr. Pickles who was in the back lying under the little tree they had in the garden.

"Mr.Pickles..."

"Yes?"

"Papa and Harry just were kissing one another and then slammed the door shut...why are they mad?"

"No JB."

"Then why?"

"They are most likely mating."

"Oooo...."

"Yes oh."

"So puppies!?" said the pug his little tail wagging and his little tongue hanging out as he panted

"No....no puppies." 

JB huffed at that and did his impression of a bear skin rug once more earning a little doggy smirk from Mr. Pickles. JB rolled over many times before he did the impression once more except he was lying right next to Mr.Pickles. 

"I thought papa was mad at me again."

"What did you do this time?"

"I have another tooth coming in..."

"You did not."

"I did I chewed on his shoes." barked the pug his little tail wagging

Mr.Pickles licked his head at that just as a loud

"JB!" rang through the house


	4. Chapter 4

Both Harry and Eggsy were sent on a undercover mission which resulted in them not being able to take their dogs, so Merlin and Roxy watched them just as Harry and Eggsy did for them.

"Be good for Merlin and Lancelot Mr.Pickles."

"Ya to JB."

"Eggsy one more thing." said Roxy

"Yeah?"

She motioned to Merlin female bull dog Peaches

"That is a bull dog."

Eggsy glared at her before leaving for the door

The pug didn't seem to understand Eggsy was leaving and followed him to the door

"No stay!"

JB sat only to get up and followed Eggsy making everyone in the room laugh and Eggsy groan.Roxy scooped up the pug and took his paw waving it as Eggsy left with Harry before letting it off and going off with Merlin to begin dinner. Roxy poodle came into the room over to the little group.

"Hello Mr.Pickles, JB."

"HI Fifi." said JB his little tail wagging a mile a minute, Fifi may have been out of his league but that did not mean one thing to the little pug

"Hello fifi, nice to see you again Peaches." 

"You as well Pickles..." sighed the older female just like Fifi and JB the two older dogs were in training together as well

"Fifi, wanna play ball?" asked the pug pulling his favorite ball out of his carrier that he slept in when he was away

"Oui." said the poodle following the pug outside knowing that Merlin nor Roxy like them playing ball

"So, you and the pug?"

"You and the poodle really?"

They both shared a knowing look before going and lying down in front of the fire

"Did you ever think that our master would find love?"

"No did you ever think we would?"

"No." she said

They both lied that until they fell asleep only to be woken up by there mates Fifi woke up peaches with some sweet nuzzles and poor Mr. Pickles woke up to messy kisses from JB

"JB,honestly what have I told you about kisses?"

"To much slobber?" offered the pug his little toungue hanging out

"Yes to much slobber."

The pug tail wagged at getting it right

"Dinner time!" called Roxy only to be yelled at by Merlin but it was to late JB was gone running though the house towards the kitchen barking dinner 

Mr. Pickle groaned at that when the female dogs laughed at the sight, they all walked in to find Merlin holding JB collar and scolding him, he got Merlin his best I'm sorry eyes and face only for it not to work

"Oh no nice try now go on go eat your dinner." he said letting JB go before getting up and going to eat his own dinner with Roxy

"Oh come now Mark." said Roxy reaching across to hold his hand "Relax."

"Lass with four dogs in the house I cannot relax especially when one of those dogs is Eggsy."

Roxy sighed at that before digging into her own food, JB flopped down in front of his food and did his impression of a bear skin rug. Mr.Pickles looked up from his food at that before going over to him.

"What is the matter?" he asked

"Merlin yelled at me, I miss papa and Harry I just wish to go home."

Mr. Pickles sighed and lied down on top of him so his head was on top of the pugs

"They'll be back with in a week love."

JB let out a little whimper at that

"That's so long."

"I know."

"Awe Mark say your sorry."

Merlin looked up at that

"Why?"

"Look."

Merlin turned to find the two dogs cuddling and clearly JB did not touch any of his food at all, Mr. Pickles gave Merlin a pleading look making the other man cave because Mr.Pickles hasn't done that in years.

"JB..." called Merlin the pug looked at him "I'm sorry lad, didn't mean to yell at you but you need to learn some manners alright?"

JB let out a little bark at that

"Good boy."

His little tail wagged at that and he perked up right away before going towards his food, Mr. Pickles went back as well. Peaches looked at him as he past she gave him a wink earning a grin back they may be old dogs but were willing to learn some new tricks if that meant keeping there mates happy.

* * *

 Mr.Pickles was fast asleep in his carrier only to feel someone nuzzling his nose, he opened his eyes to find JB in front of him. Behind him was peaches who was fast asleep with Fifi curled around her as she slept as well.

"What is it?" asked Mr.Pickles knowing it was late

"I can't sleep I miss Harry and Papa to much."

Mr. Pickles sighed and moved over to there was enough room for him and JB in there

"Night."

"Good night love."

With that the two dogs fell asleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I can't find Merlin's real name so I just went with the actors first name)


	5. Chapter 5

JB blinked a few times then stretched before getting up off his bed and going over to Mr.Pickles bed to wake the older dog up

"Mr Pickles." he said noses him

Mr.Pickles opened his eyes and whimpered, that through JB off, Mr.Pickles **never** whimpered

"What is it what's wrong?"

"Get Harry I...I don't feel very well." he whimpered

With that JB ran off through the house making as much noise as he could, he howled loudly once he was outside the door, Harry opened the door and Eggsy glared down at him

"JB now howling! It's 8 in the morning!"

He kept running back and forth letting out little whimpers

"Do you need to go outside?" asked Eggsy

JB stopped and began to howl more before running towards Mr. Pickles direction and letting out a loud whimper. That seemed to get through to Harry and Eggsy and they instantly were in the room over by Mr.Pickles.

"He's really warm." stated Harry scooping up his little dog only for the dog to shiver "I am going to take him to the vet."

With that Harry quickly got dressed and wrapped the little dog in a blanket then went out the door. As soon as the door shut JB began to howl loud and long.

"Aw JB." said Eggsy picking up his little pug "He'll be alright he probably just has a little bug."

JB still whimpered he missed Mr.Pickles and wanted him to be better

* * *

 Harry arrived home with out Mr.Pickles

"Where is-"

"They need to keep him over night,says he has a virus and needs antibiotics and rest with JB about I thought-"

"I get he's a pup and Mr.Pickles is an older dog who needs a bit more rest especially now, but we have a little problem."

"And what would that be?"

JB came into the room only not to see him companion and he sat down and began to howl loud and long he sounded so heart broken

"Yes I can see where that would be the problem." stated Harry 

"Do you think just for tonight we can let him sleep in our bedroom?"

"Very well but not on the bed."

"Course not." said Eggsy before walking over to grab JB bed then take it to there room

JB followed Eggsy closely, he seemed lost with out the other dog, Eggsy sat down the bed next to theirs before leaning down to pet JB

"It's okay he'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

For the rest of the day JB followed Eggsy very closely and whenever he would get shut out of a room Eggsy was in he would howl until Eggsy appeared again

"Eggsy this has got to stop." said Harry from where he sat in there bathtub with Eggsy at the other end

"What do you want me to do Harry? He misses Mr.Pickles."

"I know that but I mean all you had to do was let him stay in the bathroom, not get into the tub with us!"

"But he needed a bath anyways killing two birds with one stone."

Harry sighed and looked at the pug who was currently getting scrubbed by Eggsy 

* * *

 

"Alright JB bed time." said Eggsy leading the door in before patting his doggy bed just like he did every night

JB ran over and grabbed the blanket that was in it and messed it up before letting Eggsy pull the blanket over him

"Night boy, and in the morning we'll go get Mr.Pickles and you'll come with us."

JB fell asleep at that dreaming happy dreams of him and Mr.Pickles out in the garden together

* * *

 

JB followed Eggsy and Harry into the vet keeping close to them, he sat down once Harry and Eggsy took a sit. A vet tech came out carrying Mr.Pickles who were wrapped up in the blanket but certainly looked better. JB tail wagged happily making the vet tech laugh.

"Excited to see your friend ya?"

He barked at that, Harry took Mr.Pickles and they left for the car, JB jumped in the back with Mr.Pickles and curled up next to him being gentle as possible.

"Hi." he barked keeping his voice down

"Hello." said Mr.Pickles looking still very tired but he looked better

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you to."

JB moved so he was able to put his head under Mr.Pickles before they both fell asleep as they drove along back to the townhouse


	6. Chapter 6

"PUPPIES!" shouted Daisy chasing after JB and Mr.Pickles around her older brother's and his boyfriend townhouse

"NO NO NO NO!" barked JB 

Mr.Pickles ran and hide under the chair, JB went to do the same but was to big to do so. He went to ran again only for Daisy to get him and began to hug him a little to tight.

"Traitor!" he barked at Mr.Pickles who was still hiding under the chair

Eggsy walked into the room to see the sight, he sighed and walked over

"Daisy we've been over this what did I tell you about the puppies."

"Pet nice!"

"Yes, and your not doing so." he stated

Daisy frowned at that and put the puppy down

"Eggie up!"

Eggsy picked her up and sighed

"You need a fresh nappy come on."

Mr.Pickles climbed out from under the chair to find JB giving him the silent treatment

"I apologize for leaving you." he stated "I thought you could fit next time we will head under the sofa that way we can both fit."

"Promise you won't leave me again?"

"I promise now lets go grab some lunch before the little one comes back."

They quickly ran to the kitchen 


	7. Chapter 7

Mr.Pickles woke up to find a litter of puppies in front of him in a box all asleep, JB was curled up into him still asleep, he studied the puppies closely it was easy to see they had JB's genes and they even smelled like the pug a bit. That broke the yorkie's heart at that, JB cheated on him. He quickly got out of bed and went to his hiding place under the chair and curled up.

"Mr.Pickles?" called JB walking about "Where are you!?"

JB sniffed the air and found him right away

"Ah is the little one back?"

Mr.Pickles growled and snapped at him making JB jump away tail in between his legs

"You cheater!"

"What?"

"Do not what me the puppies are yours! So who is she! Is she a purebred as well because those look like 100% pugs!" growled the Yorkie

The pug whimpered at that and collapsed onto the floor in his bear skin rug pose, Harry and Eggsy walked out of their room to find this.

"Oh it seemed they found the pups..." said Eggsy

"Yes and I do not believe Mr.Pickles has taking a liking to them."

"Would you if you found out I had a kid before we started to date?"

"I would probably believe you cheated one me if they were as young as them."

"Yeah....you don't think that their....together?"

"Not possible they may have taken a liken to one another but to be together like us unlikely."

"Alright well, I'm going to town with the pups to put them in that local purebred pet shop be back soon." with that Eggsy left only to stop by JB "Say goodbye to the pups their going to there new homes."

JB nosed each one of them before Eggsy left, and JB went back towards Mr.Pickles

"I never did cheat on you." he said sticking his nose under the chair "Before I met you where papa and I lived there was a pure bred pug down the street and then we mated and then I met you, I would never cheat on you...I love you..."

Mr.Pickles looked at the little nose that was under the chair with him before giving in and nuzzling it with his nose

"I love you to...I am sorry that I thought you would cheat on me..."

"It's alright it happens....I should have told you once I found out about them."

"When did you know?"

"Late last night you were already asleep I did not wish to wake you."

"I will forgive you if you will forgive me."

"Deal, now come out from under there and play rope with me!"

Mr.Pickles climbed out and grabbed the pull rope and they began to play 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS NOT THE END DO NOT WORRY IT IS JUST A BUNCH OF ONESHOTS!

Eggsy came home from a mission with JB to find the place quiet, JB went looking around for Mr.Pickle right away only to not find him he sniffed the air and found nothing. He walked back into the living room to find Harry looked like he had been crying and Eggsy teary eyed, he ran over and whimpered. Eggsy picked him so they were eye to eye.

"I'm sorry JB...Mr.Pickle he passed away." said Eggsy

JB instantly began to whimpered and he began to shiver he then began to howl loudly expect he sound heartbroken to his owner

"Oh JB..." said Eggsy before hugging the dog "Did you have his cremated Harry?"

"No not yet he's....he just passed this morning he's...upstairs on his bed I haven't been able to...." said Harry sounded broken hearted

Eggsy gave him a kiss, and set JB who instantly ran up to the bedroom to find his best friend, his mate...his mentor lying in his bed curled up, JB nosed him and nuzzled him he was cold.

"Please...please...don't leave me...please..." pleaded the pug "I-I love you....I...I wish I said it more but I love you..."

The yorkie did not move, the pug couldn't help himself he climbed into the bed and curled up like always did with Mr.Pickle putting his head under the yorkie.

"If you don't come back....then I'll join you...." said the pug 

* * *

 

15 minutes later...

Harry and Eggsy climbed the stairs in search of where the pug went off to only to find him in the yorkies bed, it broke Eggsy heart

"JB come here boy..." he called only for the dog not to move "JB!"

The pug still did not move, Eggsy sighed at that and went to go pick up the dog only to find him somewhat cool to the touch. Eggsy froze and felt under the dog for a heart beat only not to find one.

"HARRY!" he shouted

Harry came running to see the sight...he knew right away and let Eggsy cry into his chest

"I dug a hole....I had a feeling Eggsy...he loved him to much they couldn't live without one another." he said before picking up the pug and yorkie in the bed and wrapping them in a blanket 

Eggsy followed and helped Harry bury them before taking some old wood and his pocket knife and carving the dogs names into it.

"Come on lets go make some warm tea." said Harry leading his boyfriend away

* * *

 (Not sure if you guys believe in the after life but oh well)

"JB? JB?" 

JB blinked a few times to find himself in an open field and  younger Yorkie looking down at him, he was just about to growl and ask how the yorkie new him but he got a catch of his scent.

"Mr.Pickle." he stated before nuzzling him

"What are you doing up here already?"

"I couldn't live with out you...I guess I died of a broken heart." stated the pug

The yorkie smiled at that and licked the pug's snout 

"I love you."

"I love you to." said the pug before they began to walk away together and wait for there owners at a little townhouse

 


	9. Chapter 9

JB came bouncing down the stairs towards Mr.Pickle who was lying at Harry's feet as he worked in his study

"Hey Mr.Pickle." called the pug

"Yes JB?"

"Papa said we're going for walkies."

"Very well." said the yorkie following the pug towards the door to find Eggsy standing there both leashes ready

"I see you told him." chuckled Eggsy before putting the leash on both of the dogs "Harry I'm taking the dogs for a walk!"

"Alright." called harry back with that Eggsy left

* * *

 

Mr. Pickle stay right by Eggsy side when JB was all over the place clearly a happy little puppy to be out and about

"BUTTERFLY!" shouted JB chomping at the air trying to grab it making Eggsy chuckle when he landed with a harsh thump on the ground

JB shook off and ran over to Mr.Pickle

"Isn't this fun!"

"It is enjoyable yes."

"OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!"

"Another butterfly?"

"No we're going to the dog park!"

Eggsy sat down on a bench next to roxy who smiled at him

"Fifi and peaches are running about."

He nodded and undid JB and Mr.Pickle leashes and off they went to find their two friends under a tree with a pull rope

"Hello ladies." said Mr.Pickle as him and JB walked over

"Hello Pickle and Jack." said Peaches letting Fifi have the pull rope to play with JB

"So last week I heard you and Fifi talking about puppies." stated Mr.Pickle as he watched his mate play with the poodle

"Yes we were...Roxy is trying to talk Mark into it so far so good."

Mr.Pickle nodded at that

"Have you and Jack talked about having puppies?"

"No not at all why do you ask?"

"Because it seems Roxy and Eggsy wish for JB and Fifi to be parents of a litter together..."

Mr.Pickle froze at that

"What?"

"Yes that was my reaction as well."

"Do...do they know?"

"As of yet no."

Mr. Pickle huffed at that and ended up going what JB always did

"Your doing it again."

Mr. Pickle noticed he was doing an impression of a bear skin rug and sat back up

"He is rubbing off on me."

"In more ways than one you mean." 

"PEACHES!" shouted Mr. Pickles somewhat embarrassed at the innuendo that she just did 

"Relax Pickles, everyone knows already you smell like him and he smells like you no one is going to try anything."

"To bad humans can not understand nor smell like us."

"Yes to bad."

* * *

 

"I got Mark's permission."

"And I got harry's!"

"YES PUPPIES!" shouted the two younger agents

"Oh Fifi come here." called Roxy "She's in heat so...."

"JB come on, come boy."

JB and Fifi looked at one another before walking away

"Um..."

They walked over to their mates and then licked or nuzzled there snouts

"Oh!" said the two younger agents

"So they're...."

"I guess so...."

"But don't you wanna be a daddy?" asked Eggsy to JB only to earn a growl from Mr.Pickle "Okay okay I get it."

"Guess if we want some puppies we'll have to go out and buy one."

"We'll we did get permission...." said Eggsy with a smirk

Roxy smiled back and they quickly left the dogs and the littletown house

* * *

 

"They just left the dogs here!" said Merlin as him and Harry came into Harry and Eggsy town home to find four dogs just sitting there

"Apparently so...."

Just then the two agents came through the door

"Eggsy..."

"Roxy..."

"Sorry." they both said "But we got new family members."

"What do you mean?"

Roxy ran right over to Fifi and Peaches before sitting down and talking a little [English boodle](http://www.101dogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/English-Boodle-Puppy-Images.jpg) out of her pocket

"Meet Greta, she is half English bulldog and half poodle." said Roxy sitting her down in front of the two female dogs who instantly took her in as if she was there own

"And for Mr.Pickle and JB, [pugshire](http://cdn2.designermixes.org/designermixes-cdn/pictures/3/uploads/755/Pugshire_2624_R.jpg) half pug and half yorkie his name is Baxter."

JB tail began to wag at the sight of a little pup

"We're parents I'm a papa!" he barked at Mr.Pickle "And your a daddy!"

Mr.Pickle eyed the puppy before giving it a sniff and the pup to go belly up right away and Mr.Pickle to fall in love with him right away

"Well sense the dogs seem to be happy I guess we don't have a choice Harry."

"I guess not." sighed Harry taking in the sight of his dog and his boyfriends dog with the little puppy 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from Lady and the Tramp 2 with Scamp and Tramp XD

Baxter seemed to fit perfectly in the family, he always was following one of the older dogs around never leaving there side.

Dad! Dad Hey dad!" barked the puppy at Mr.Pickle

"Yes Baxter?"

"Come on lets go outside and do some dog things like chase cars, fight cats run around roll in the mud."

 "Baxter get off the couch you know better."

The pup hopped down and ran over to the pillow his dad was lying on then pounced on him

"Come on dad! Come on!!!!"

He then grabbed the pillow in between his teeth and pulled on it, Mr.Pickles looked up at that

"Baxter, stop your going to make a mess."

Baxter let go of the pillow his tail in between his legs his ears down...well I guess Mr.Pickles could let the pup have some fun in the house for a bit

"GOT IT!" barked Mr.Pickles grabbing the pillow and running off with the pup running after him

"DAD!" barked the pup

Mr.Pickles turned around and let Baxter grab onto the pillow, they pulled a bit of tag a war with it before he let the pillow go sending the pup tumbling into a table and making it hit the wall loudly.

"Mr.Pickles I hope your not making a mess in there!" called Harry from his study

Baxter let out a little laugh

"Alright sparky time to settle down." stated Mr.Pickles to the pup making him whimper and his tail go down

"Go play with Eggsy and your papa." with that the pup went running through the house barking happily

Mr.Pickle walked into the study and curled up under Harry's desk, Harry knew he was under there and stopped typing he looked under at the dog before chuckling and going back to work

"Unloaded the puppy on the younger ones smart thinking."

Mr.Pickle barked at that earning a quick pat from harry before he curled up for a nap


	11. Chapter 11

Mr.Pickle and JB were curled on in there little bed with there adopted son Baxter 

"Dad....psst hey dad!" whispered Baxter to Mr.Pickle

"Yes Baxter?" he asked sleepy opening his eyes to see it was the middle of the night "It's late what are you doing up."

"You and papa said to wake one of you up if I had to go well I have to go!" whimpered the pup

Mr.Pickle picked up the pup by the scruff of his neck and carried him to the back of the house out the doggy door before dropping him down into the lawn

"Well go on do your business." 

Baxter ran off and did just that before running back

"I did it! Now i'mma big dog like you and papa!" he barked happily

JB came outside but sense he was so loud when he walked down the stairs so did Eggsy

"What's going on did you hear something?" offered Eggsy

JB flopped down the stairs right to Baxter who tail was wagging happily, and Eggsy smiled at the sight

"Did you go outside?" he asked with a smile picking up the pup "Good boy Baxter!"

Harry opened the door looking half asleep

"What is going on?"

"Harry Baxter went outside like he's suppose to!"

"Good for him can we celebrate in the morning."

"Sure thing, come on guys." said Eggsy opening the door so everyone walked in

JB and Mr.Pickle climbed into there bed as Eggsy and Harry did the same. Baxter finally made it up all the stairs and ran into the room hoping inbetween his dads curling up

"So proud of you." said JB giving him a lick on the head

"Thanks papa." laughed Baxter

"Now go to sleep."

But the pup was already asleep


	12. Chapter 12

Need some ideas guys send in some!


	13. Chapter 13

"Eggsy I saw you looking at her."

"So I looked so what?You know your the only one for me."

"I don't care you looked, we're dating you don't look at other people especially not there backsides."

"Oh like you never looked Harry."

"I haven't since we've been dating."

"Bullshit!"

"Watch your mouth."

"No its my house to if I wanna swear I'll swear and its my life if I wanna look at a pretty girl or a handsome guy walk-in by I will."

"What your saying is if you see someone you like and I'm away you'll cheat on me like the street boy you are."

Eggsy glared at Harry at that

"I'm just a street boy to you aren't I just hop into bed with anyone perhaps for my own pleasure or to make a quick buck right thats what we do."

"Eggsy I-"

"No you've done enough I'm taking JB and going to me moms."

Eggsy walked into the living room to find the two dogs barking and growling at one another.

"I can't believe you agree with him!" barked Mr.Pickle

"What haven't you ever heard of the look but no touch rule?"

"Yes but that does not apply to other species!"

Eggsy scooped up JB and walked towards the door

"Eggsy I'm sorry."

Harry was met by the door slamming harshly, Mr.Pickle looked up at Harry at that and let out a whimper

"We don't need them let them sulk." he said before storming off to his study and slamming the door shut

* * *

 During the week the house was quiet and Harry hated it he would come home expecting to hear lots of nosie from Eggsy watching his shows on the telly only to hear silence and to find Mr. Pickles nosing JB's favorite ball. Harry sighed and went into the study to catch up on some work, he was hardly interrupted through out the whole week that he ended up not have any work by Tuesday afternoon.

"Mr. Pickle." called Harry

The yorkie came running into the room to find Harry with his lead dressed to go outside

"Come on boy lets go for a long walk."

They ended up in a park not far from where Eggsy's mom lived only to find Eggsy's mom and Daisy near the play ground

"Harry." she called

Harry looked at her

"Hello."

"Why is Eggsy staying with me? What happened?"

"We had a little domestic." said Harry "And we both said our share of nasty things."

Michelle sighed at that

"He's a mess with out you know, he hasn't been sleeping...and from the looks of it you haven't been either."

Harry gave her a kindest smile he could muster

"I've tried to apologize but he just keeps hanging up on me."

"You know how he is."

Harry nodded only to feel Mr. Pickles pull on his lead

"I guess that's my cue to go."

Michelle went to open her mouth only to run over to Daisy who was trying to eat something

"Good bye Harry."

"Good bye." he said before leaving

* * *

 Dinner was very silent even with Mr. Pickle and himself eating usually was filled with Eggsy taking and horrible manners as well as JB trying to eat as fast as he could...but now it was filled with just quiet noises of food being cut up or dishes moved about

* * *

Night was even worse, Harry usually hold Eggsy as they slept and Mr.Pickles would lye his head on JB's head but now they were up for half the night if not all

Mr.Pickle lied in his and JB bed listening to Harry tossing and turning, Mr. Pickle let out a bark

"Buggar....you miss them to don't you?"

He whimpered again

Harry got out of bed and put on his coat over his pajamas before slipping on his running shoes

"Come on Mr. Pickles lets go get them back."

Mr. Pickle ran right after Harry tail wagging happily

* * *

 

Michelle opened the door holding Daisy to find Harry Hart standing there looking out of sorts holding Mr.Pickles

"He's in his room....oh and Harry?"

"Yes?" said the man himself stopping on the stair case

"You may spend the night but don't forget to lock the door." said Michelle with a smirk and wink before heading off leaving a stunned and somewhat embarrassed Harry

He knocked on Eggsy door

"It's open." answered Eggsy clearly expecting his mother and not Harry

Harry took it as an answer to enter anyways and opened the door walking in and setting down Mr.Pickles who instantly ran right over to JB and nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry to your right....if I'm dating someone and I love them I shouldn't look no matter how hot they are cuz I should know I got the hottest dog in town."

Mr. Pickles rolled his little eyes at that before climbing into the pug's bed and curling up with him

"What are you doing here?" said Eggsy

"You weren't answering my calls."

"Yeah but doesn't answer-"

"I'm sorry Eggsy I shouldn't have said those things you are way more than where you grew up, those words were harsh and don't even fit you at all."

Eggsy was really quiet so Harry decided to tell him what a horrible week he had with out him

"Eggsy I can't sleep, I have a hard time coming home to a quiet house...dinner is so...boring....I...I miss you so much please accept my apology and come home I love you and I wish to be able to hold you when I sleep once more."

Eggsy looked over at the dogs as Harry said these things before looking up at the man himself

"No."

"No?" said Harry shocked and felt his heart fell as if someone had shot it with a gun

"That came out wrong didn't it...I mean yeah I'll come home just not to night I'm tired it's late...so come here love we'll sleep here tonight."

Harry sighed with relief before turning around and locking the door 

"What you do that for?"

"Your mother's asking not my idea."

Eggsy groaned and bared his face into his pillow at that, Harry took off his coat and running shoes before crawling under the sheet with Eggsy wrapping his arm around him and settling into the pillow

"Harry?"

"Yes Eggsy?"

"I'm sorry to...your right I shouldn't look when I got a guy like you at home."

"I forgive you."

Eggsy turned so he was facing Harry before smiling at him and giving him a long nice kiss

"I've missed doing that."

"And I've missed you doing it as well."

"Mmm love you Harry."

"Love you to Eggsy."

With that the two men fell asleep as did the dogs happily curled up together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Aileen1083 for this wonderful idea hope I did it justice.


	14. Chapter 14

JB paced the floor back and forth whimpering as Eggsy called the police about a break in they had at the town house nothing seemed to be missing as far as Eggsy could tell but where was Baxter if there was nothing missing.

Mr.Pickle came running into the room holding Baxter collar he looked up Eggsy who instantly took it

"Yeah I was wrong we did have something taken...our puppy."

* * *

 

Baxter woke up to find himself in a cage in a dark room, he began to whimper and whine for his parents only for someone to hit the cage

"Shudd'up!" said the person

Baxter curled up as far as he could into the corner

"B-Baxter?"

"Greta?" asked Baxter recognizing the voice before hurrying over to the other side of the cage to find the white pup sitting there "Greta! Boy am I happy to see ya!"

"Like wise!" she said "What are we doing here?"

"Not sure was hoping you would know."

"I hope mama and mummy get here soon."

"Same with papa and dad." said Baxter

The two pups curled up next to each other as much as the cage would allow

* * *

 

A week later

"Harry this is horrible! Not only is Baxter missing but so is Greta!"

"I know Eggsy I know but don't worry the kingsman are on it."

Mr.Pickle and JB were a little ahead of there owners

Mr. Pickle began to sniff about only to smell Baxter he smelled like he was close so did Greta

"JB do you smell that?"

"Sorry I just went." said the pug 

"No not that sniff."

The pug instantly picked up at the pups sent and they shared a look, before they both twisted around Harry and Eggsy feet making them trip and land on the ground

"Mr. PICKLE what has gotten into you!" scolded Harry

"JB! What the hell did that come from!"

The two dogs were able to slip out of there leashes and began to chase the scent, Harry and Eggsy quickly untangled themselves and chased after the dogs

"What has gotten into them!" shouted Eggsy

* * *

 

"I smell papa and dad!" said the pup

"Me too!" they both began to bark and howl which set off the man running the dog fighting ring

"SHUDD'UP!" one of them shouted and hit the cage again

Meanwhile...

JB and Mr.Pickle ended up right in front of the old building they quickly ran inside under the fence when Harry and Eggsy had no choice before to jump the fence to get the dogs only for them to finally catch the dogs when they were inside they found cages of dogs lined along the wall. They growled at them and they looked as if they would ripe them to pieces

"Dog ring." said Eggsy petting JB

They heard a fimilar little barks, they followed them to find a very dirty Baxter and Greta who looked very happy to see them

"There you are!" said Eggsy unlocking the cage only to hear a click of a gun

"Don't move."

"Look we do not want any trouble we just want our dogs back." 

"To bad cuz we're gonna give you trouble cuz you can't leave now that you found out you'll tell the cops!"

Eggsy and Harry shared a look before taking down the men in one time at all, Eggsy worked on tying them up when Harry contacted the police. Eggsy quickly grabbed both pups out of the cage putting them in his jacket pockets then putting the dogs back on the leash.

* * *

 

On the way home they dropped off Greta who was more than happy to be home with Merlin, Roxy and her mothers even if it meant having a bath. Once they got home Mr. Pickle and JB followed Eggsy everywhere as he carried their son from room to room collecting things for his bath. Once Eggsy finished Baxter bath he put him down on the floor and smiled when the pup instantly went to his parents.

"Papa! Dad!" said the pup letting him get a lot of licks and nuzzles "I was so scared I'd never see you again and I-"

"We were scared to." said Mr.Pickle nuzzling the pup

JB picked up the pup before settling him in the bed and curling around him Mr.Pickle joined them 

"Go to sleep." stated JB "We'll play when you wake up."

But Baxter was already asleep making the two older dogs smile and relax before falling asleep as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Regency for the idea


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I am off from school for a good 24 days so I can write some more JB/Mr.pickles one shot if you send in some more ideas

 


	16. Chapter 16

"So, those are the new recruits?" asked Eggsy looking at the group on the screen from Harry's new office he got when he was promoted to Arthur

"Yes they are."

"Huh, no birds only blokes why's that?"

"Just how to the pick went Eggsy." said Merlin from where he was feeding the new recruits next assignment, the puppies

JB, sat next to Eggsy feet eyeing them, Eggsy looked down at him and smiled

"Remember when you use to be that little." said Eggsy his answer from the pug was just a tail wag

A little puppy bulldog rans right at Merlin and licks his face, Eggsy chuckled as Merlin glares at the puppy who's tail was wagging happily

"Yes hello to you as well." he said patting the bulldogs head

"Seems bulldogs have a crush on you." said Eggsy with a smirk

"Shut up." said Merlin glaring at Eggsy playfully

Harry walked into the room with Mr. Pickles following him

"How was the meeting love?" asked Eggsy giving Harry a kiss on the cheek

"Wonderful." said Harry with a sigh "How are the new recruits?"

"Good, good, no birds though Roxy ain't gonna be happy bout that."

"I am aware but, I could not find anyone female this year that could fill this position." said Harry sitting down "Believe me I tried."

Mr. Pickles sat down next to JB who tail was still wagging happily

"What are you so happy about?"

"New friends."

"Ah yes new trainees, the downside is none of them are house broken."

That didn't seem to break JB's mood, Merlin stood up with one of the puppies and walked over to a cage he began to load the puppies in the cages. Eggsy started to help him, one by one they carried the cages outside for the recruits to chose.

"Eh Merlin?"

"Yes Eggsy?" said Merlin as they sat down the last cage with a little German shepherd in it

"Think I can stay and watch?"

"I don't see why not." said Merlin before him and Eggsy went up the balcony where Harry, JB, and Mr. Pickles were waiting for them

The recuirts came out one by one and stood infront of the cages in a line, Merlin said his speech and they all picked their puppies. Eggsy stood up and stretched, JB followed his motion

"I'm gonna go grab some lunch, come JB." with that they left

* * *

As Eggsy walked towards the food court a recruit stopped him 

"So your the one who saved the world." said a young man who looked younger than Eggsy he looked posh yet, it looked as if it didn't go to his head at all, a little dachshund was next to him

"From Valentine?"

"Yeah I heard about you from my older brother he's a kingsman, the way you save everyone was amazing."

"Ah was nothing." said Eggsy "My names Eggsy, and you are?"

"Alex." he said shaking Eggsy hand his hand shake lasting a  little to long "It's a pleasure to meet you."

There was a bark they looked down at the little dachshund who was looking up at them

"Oh and this is Henry."

"Well hello Alex, Henry." said Eggsy "This is JB."

JB looked at the dachshund who was looking at him

"Hi." said JB his little tail wagging "Wanna be friends?"

"Okay." said the younger dog his tail wagging as well

"Well I'll see you around." said Eggsy "Come on JB."

With that the two of them left not noticing that Alex and Henry were checking them out from behind little did they know Harry and Mr. Pickles saw this

* * *

Eggsy walked into Harry's office with his lunch tray along with Harry's, he put them down and was attacked by Harry who pushed him up against the wall

"Harry what the fuc-ohhh." moaned Eggsy as he felt Harry suck a love bite onto his neck "H-Harry."

"Mine." growled Harry as he nipped at Eggsy skin "Not Alex's,your mine."

"Hold on hold on wait a minute." said Eggsy "What about Alex?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"No..."

"He's been flirting with you, and giving you little touches and and-"

"Harry love relax, I had no idea, don't worry I'm not going anywhere your the only man for me."

Harry sighed and leaned in and kissed Eggsy

"Sorry about the mark."

"Don't be sorry, it was hot." said Eggsy

"Really?"

"Yes." said Eggsy "Think you could do it again or do you really need to be in that mind set."

Harry smiled and all but, threw Eggsy onto his desk

"Oh boy!" was all Eggsy was able to get out before Harry attacked him once more

* * *

Harry and Eggsy came out of his office, Harry looked perfectly fine but, Eggsy looked debauched.

"I'll see you at home." said Harry

"Yup uh huh..." said Eggsy walking off a little wobbly right past Alex who looked at Eggsy with wide eyes

Alex then looked at Harry who was glaring at him, Alex all but ran out of the room at that.

* * *

Meanwhile outside...

JB was leaning down to grab a ball so he wasn't paying attention, Henry was eyeing JB closely looking like a cat ready to pounce. Mr. Pickles couldn't take it anymore and decided he had to show not only Henry but all the new trainees. He quickly ran over to JB and in his little mind begged that Harry would never find out about this, he would be in so much trouble for not being a gentledog (kinda like a gentlemen but a dog). He mounted JB and began to hump, holding JB's scruff in between his teeth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" whispered JB panting happily

"Henry wants you but, your mine."

"Oh..oh...okay..." panted JB letting his boyfriend hump him right in front of every new trainee

Mr. Pickles nipped playfully at JB's scruff making the younger whimper

"Mr. Pickles..." whimpered JB sounding worried

Mr. Pickles looked up when their light was blocked to find shocked and amused Eggsy looking at them and a cross Harry glaring at him

"Mr. Pickles that is...dirty.."

"And what we did in your office ain't?"

Harry face colored at that somewhat, Mr. Pickles unmounted JB who did not look happy at that. Henry was looking at them, Mr.Pickles saw that and growled at the pup teeth and all. Henry ran off tail between his legs yelping clearly frightened.

"Oh...oh I see, seems like Mr. Pickles was just showing Henry and the pups that JB was his kinda like what you did with me." said Eggsy tilting his head for Harry to see the love bite

His face heated up again, before he looked down at his dog

"Very well I will let you off the hook this time, but behind close doors next time understood."

The yorkie barked in response before going after JB who was already high tailing into the house clearly wanting to finish what they started

* * *

* * *

Hope it did it justice, sorry if I didn't been a while sense I watched Kingsman!  


End file.
